


After All the Excuses Have Come and Gone

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/Enby Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [36]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, And What It's Not, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fae Dean Winchester, Non-Binary Dean Winchester, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Timestamp, Toxic Masculinity, When Trans People Teach You What Gender Really Can Be, not a stand alone, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Excuses have been made for Sam. All these years later, you find yourself taking them back and rewriting them.





	After All the Excuses Have Come and Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I was left some lovely comments, and it made me turn on the Dean and Shadow music, and start planning this tiny timestamp....

Sam was the hunter. And so any and every excuse was made for him. He was the son that John Winchester wanted, hard-headed like a Marine and committed to the cause. It didn’t matter that Sam was committed because of something dark and unyielding inside of him. It didn’t matter if he just looked hard when compared to you, the one who did the cooking and the caretaking, offering the softness that Sam might need in order to thrive.

It didn’t matter if only one hunter emerged in the end as long as John had that hunter.

And so excuses were watering down upon Sam at every opportunity, like rain in any season, like they were a hunter’s bread and butter. Goodness knows there weren’t many other ways for a hunter to get bread and butter then.

You kept going along with it until you couldn’t, until your Father gradually, gradually taught you differently. That the game could continue, but you didn’t have to play it yourself. Until you knew, sometimes without knowing how, that someone else was out there for you. Maybe many other someone elses.

And now, when you have someone beside you who listens quietly and doesn’t judge, you know this was earned. You know that it is equal. You know that you and your partner support each other. Fitting each other like a pair of gloves, and you only wonder sometimes.

You wonder sometimes if Sam would have turned cold and hard if the excuses had stopped coming. If the pair of them hadn’t tried to force you into a box.

You won’t think it is as simple as you being born fae, and Sam not.

You won’t put the entire weight of it on yourself, not now.

You won’t make the same excuses, not for anyone.

But you will wonder sometimes.


End file.
